Muppet Sex
Muppet Sex is the 3rd Fatty Spins song. Lyrics There once was this grouch named Oscar who lived in a trash can He was broke he couldn't get more ass than All the other muppets and the rest of the peeps Until he spotted this hottie on Sesame Street He said I really like your swagger and I could carry on But your smile illuminates like a Prairie Dawn I'm going Gonzo so maybe we should talk Or like Fozzie bears' jokes, we can walka walka walka You should try it out girl Maybe were a match Just like Pinocchio there'll be no strings attached I wanna get to know you and girl if you're up to it I can be your big bird and we can Snufflufagus I got a pet worm and you can make him grow Or I'll be your super grover so I can save a ho And she said hey Oscar I don't mean to interrupt you But just cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you And bump you 'cause muppets need love too Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you And bump you 'cause muppets need love too There once was a frog named Kermit who dated Miss Piggy And every other Wednesday night they get busy More than he could put a handle on she was wildin' out like an animal Then all of a sudden Kermit stopped the lovin' And piggy was concerned so she decided to confront him like I know you lost interest but we should really talk 'cause I'm one horny muppet ah-ah-ah We got that rainbow connection and honey if it suits ya Maybe we can make some muppet babies in the future but until that day my sex drive ain't dead So she 'hi-yah' upside his head Now get in that bedroom and get butt-naked 'cause I'm a little piggy and I bring home the bacon And put on that love song the one I like to bump to 'cause just 'cause I'm a Muppet that don't mean that I won't hump you Chorus There once was a muppet named Ernie and his roommate Bert And one evening after work He said I know weve been roommates for a few years Sharin' clothes and a bed and you never found it queer And I ain't never told you that I'm a homosexual And Ima switch it up like Cookie Monster switched to vegetables You'll probably find it shocking and maybe you're stunned But you're like my rubber duckie 'cause you're the one And you make bath time lots of fun And every time I think of you my heart goes all numb And I think I love you Bert and I believe you're not gay but if you say you love me back then it would surely turn today into a Sunny day keeping the clouds away What do you say? And Bert turned to Ernie He said Ernie I won't front you Just 'cause I'm a muppet doesn't mean that I won't hump you Chorus Elmo.. Elmo tap that ass ha ha ha ha ha Category:Songs